thethirteenthchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arron Ashenhearth
Arron Ashenhearth is a major character in Into the Chaos. Arron is the eldest son of Lord Argon Ashenhearth of Ashdown and his wife Lady Jaesera, brother of Cyrilia, Cian and Syrenna Ashenhearth. He is Lord Argon's current heir to lordship including the Midnight Sword and the Last Phoenix. Background Arron is the eldest child of Lady Jaesera and Lord Argon. Argon is the head of House Ashenhearth, Lord of Ashdown and Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands, one of the constituent regions of Alantys. The Ashenhearths rule the islands from their seat of Ashdown, located in Flare Island. Argon is also Guardian of the East to King Arion White. Arron was born and raised in Ashdown. He has one younger brother, Cian, and two sisters, Cyrilia and Syrenna. He has been trained from childhood to wield a sword and wear armor by Sir Casper Hay, his lord father's First Knight, and is highly proficient with both for his young age. He is also very smart and is noted for his intelligence in history and geography, and is personally tutored by Savron Reede. Along with his great respect for his ancestors and icons of the Age of Heroes, he displays great fascination in phoenixes and the old world of Avanos. He lives at Flare Island with his family. Titles As a son of nobility, Arron is commonly addressed as 'young lord' or 'young master'. He is also called 'Heir to Ashdown and the Last Phoenix', though he is yet to earn himself legal titles upon his father's death. He is styled as'' "Arron son of Argon of House Ashenhearth, Young Master and Heir to Ashdown." '' Ancestry Hailing from the Houses Ashenhearth and Patron House Duffray, Arron is of pure Vareon descent. Possessing the features of dark auburn hair, pale grey eyes and fair skin, he takes after the likeness of his father Argon. Family Tree Members * Argon Ashenhearth, Lord of Ashdown ** His wife Lady Erra Ashenhearth of House Duffray *** Argon's eldest son and heir, Arron Ashenhearth *** Argon's eldest daughter, Cyrilia Ashenhearth *** Argon's youngest son, Cian Ashenhearth *** Argon's youngest daughter, Syrenna Ashenhearth Ancestors * Avalon the Brave, the 10th Fire King of the Vareons of Alantys * His unnamed wife ** His eldest daughter, Princess Jaesera I ** Her husband, King Raeven, King of the Fyre Islands *** Their second son and heir, King Elyor I *** His wife, Queen Missandria of House Rye **** Their second son and heir, Lord Ravaeron, the Last Fireborn King **** His wife, Lady Larra of Patron House Duffray ***** His eldest son and heir, Lord Caspian Ashenhearth ***** His wife, Lady Mara of Patron House Lendarth ****** His second son and heir, Lord Raeva Ashenhearth I ****** His wife, Lady Aeora of Patron House Duffray ******* His eldest son and heir, Lord Raega Ashenhearth IV ******* His wife, Lady Zura of Patron House Belakane ******** His eldest son and heir, Lord Avron Ashenhearth ******** His lady wife Lyarra of Patron House Hay ********* His second son and successor, Leon Ashenhearth II ********* His wife, Lady Ryana of Patron House Rye ********** His first son and heir, Argon Ashenhearth ********** His wife, Lady Jaesera of House Duffray In the Books In The Thirteenth Chronicle, Arron is 12 years old when the story begins. He is his father's son, with a keen sense of honor and justice. Arron's appearance in the books is described as having the bright auburn hair of the Ashenhearths, the dark grey eyes of the Duffrays, and a more lean build.